1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of shelving and storage structures. More specifically, the present invention relates to a shelf system which is adjustable in size and configuration for assembly with minimal skill, hardware and tools inside closets and various other interior locations, for retaining and supporting items of various types and sizes. The basic shelf system includes a mounting track which is fastened substantially horizontally to the underside of an elevated structure such as a ceiling. At least one, and preferably at least two, elongate suspension members engage the track at member engaging ends and hang downwardly from the track, and are spaced apart from each other. At least one connecting rail is laterally secured horizontally between the suspension members for supporting coat hangers or shelf structures. Where the rails are long enough to require additional support at their mid-sections, support means are provided such as mounting strap assemblies which are anchored to the track or to the rail immediately above the given rail, and are tied around the given rail. Wall anchoring means are used for supporting shelves.
A method of assembling the shelf system is also provided. The user evaluates the dimensions of the space into which the system is to be assembled. The track is fastened to the ceiling of the space or to some other elevated structure. The engaging ends of the two suspension members are each secured into the track. The user selects the height desired for a rail, and the rail is secured between the suspension members at this height. The user considers whether the rail is to support clothing on hangers or free standing items. If the rail is to support clothing on hangers, the user places the hooks of the hangers over the rail and hangs the cloths. If the rail is to support free standing items, the user engagingly fits a channel portion of a shelf structure around the rail. Finally, wall anchoring means are secured to the shelf and to a building wall. A tie rack or other accessory is optionally fitted to the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been shelf structures for assembly within buildings for various purposes. These structures have alternatively been expensive, complicated to assemble, not suited for convenient disassembly, bulky, and not adaptable to shelf locations of varying dimensions and to various types storage items. Some must be installed when the building is constructed.
Kern, U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,547, issued on Dec. 29, 1981, teaches a suspended shelving storehouse apparatus. Kern includes a storehouse foundation and two spaced apart vertical columns rising from the foundation which support a load-bearing storehouse ceiling. A series of vertical tension bars are provided between the vertical columns and are secured at their top ends to the load-bearing ceiling and at their bottom ends to the foundation. Shelving girders are secured horizontally between the tension bars. A problem with Kern is that it must be constructed as part of a storehouse, and is not designed for placement within an existing structure. Another problem with Kern is that the structure is not readily removable after assembly. Still another problem is that the materials and assembly are expensive and require skilled labor.
Ferdinand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,274, issued on Sep. 7, 1971, discloses a modular adjustable wall shelving apparatus. Ferdinand includes a pair of upright elongate mounting members similar to conventional shelf wall braces which are secured to a building wall with fasteners. The mounting members have longitudinal channels recessed into their front faces and a series of slots are provided within and along the length of each channel. Cantilever shelf support brackets are provided, each having an engaging end with an upwardly curved hook portion for fitting into a slot and a channel abutting portion below the hook portion. Shelves are placed across support brackets of like elevation. The weight of the support bracket, shelf and any items resting on the shelf hold the curved hook portion engagingly within its slot. A problem with Ferdinand is that no provision is made for retaining items not suited to shelf storage, such as dress shirts, suits and ties. Another problem with Ferdinand is that the upright mounting braces must carry substantial loading because of the cantilever connection of the shelf support brackets, and therefore must be made of relatively expensive, strong material rather than of an ordinary plastic.
Hoop, U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,611, issued on Feb. 16, 1982, reveals a device for suspending articles from a ceiling or the like. Hoop includes a mounting plate having a central port through which a fastener secures the plate to a hanger hook member, and having two opposing flanges doubling over the top of the plate to engage the edges of a drop ceiling frame member. A problem with Hoop is that only a certain few types of items can be conveniently hung from a hook. No provision is made for retaining shelf items. Another problem with Hoop is that a hook and mounting plate apparatus would probably have to be provided for each and every item to be retained.
Gast, U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,905, issued on Aug. 16, 1994, teaches a hanger assembly and system for assembling a modular closet organizer. Vertical partitions are provided, are spaced apart from each other, and include two or more vertical series of mounting holes. A top panel is secured across the top ends of the vertical partitions and a bottom panel is secured across the bottom ends of the vertical partitions for structural integrity. Shelf brackets, and drawer roller tracks, are secured to the mounting holes and shelves or drawers supported on these brackets and tracks extend between the vertical partitions. A hanger rod guide sleeve may be secured to the mounting holes and a hanger rod may be fit into and protrude from the guide sleeve for engaging and supporting a hanging item. A problem with Gast is that it occupies substantial floor space which may be needed for other purposes. Another problem with Gast is that the system has many separate parts which makes system assembly time consuming and which increases the chances of part loss. Another problem is that a separate hanger structure must be provided for each hanging item. Another problem is that the vertical partitions, and top and bottom panels, make the system wide, bulky and heavy. Still another problem is that the length of shelves is adjustable only within the limits of the length of the top and bottom panels provided with the system. Still another problem is that no provision is made to prevent bowing and sagging of long shelves.
Bohannan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,476, issued on Oct. 4, 1983, discloses a shelf and a hanger bar of selectable length for mounting in a closet. The shelf and bar are supported at each end by closet walls secured to opposing closet walls and a middle bracket secured into a third closet wall. A problem with Bohannan is that providing additional shelves or hanger bars requires bolting duplicate assemblies to closet walls, making installation and removal time consuming and substantially marring the closet walls. Changing shelf and bar spacing would require complete disassembly and screwing of brackets to walls still more locations. Another problem is that opposing walls may not always be present or accessible.
Jeandel, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,200, issued on Dec. 29, 1992, reveals a shelving system including four upright system. Still another problem is that no provision is made to prevent bowing and sagging of long shelves.
Bohannan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,476, issued on Oct. 4, 1983, discloses a shelf and a hanger bar of selectable length for mounting in a closet. The shelf and bar are supported at each end by closet walls secured to opposing closet walls and a middle bracket secured into a third closet wall. A problem with Bohannan is that providing additional shelves or hanger bars requires bolting duplicate assemblies to closet walls, making installation and removal time consuming and substantially marring the closet walls. Changing shelf and bar spacing would require complete disassembly and screwing of brackets to walls still more locations. Another problem is that opposing walls may not always be present or accessible.
Jeandel, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,200, issued on Dec. 29, 1992, reveals a shelving system including four upright members functioning as support legs and shelves secured between the members with special connecting structures call riders. A problem with Jeandel, et al., is that the system occupies floor space and thus may displace something else kept in that space. Another problem is that the connecting structures are complex and would be relatively expensive to manufacture.
Gollick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,232, issued on Jan. 18, 1994, teaches a modular shelving interconnection assembly. Gollick includes two substantially upright, spaced apart side panels with holes extending through their lateral surfaces at approximately equal distances from their bottoms. Tabs of shelf support units extend through the side panel holes. Pegs in the shape of split, truncated cones extend through holes in the tabs on the outer side of the panels, and cooperate with the holes in the tabs and the outside surfaces of the panels to secure the shelf-support units to the panels. The problems of Jeandel, et al., are again presented.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a shelf system which may be constructed in any of numerous sizes and configurations to efficiently fit within a particular space such as part of a closet and to retain specific types of items or combinations of types of items.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a shelf system which can be assembled, disassembled, removed and altered with minimal skill and with minimal use of tools and wall marring fasteners.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a shelf system which does not require an adjacent building wall or partition for support.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a shelf system which locks together to form a very sturdy structure and yet is assembled and disassembled with maximum speed and ease.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a shelf system which is anchored at its top end for maximum stability, and which does not contact the floor so that floor space is saved for other uses.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a shelf system which may be extruded of inexpensive and lightweight plastic, which is otherwise inexpensive to manufacture, and which may be compactly stored when disassembled.